Bidi bidi ¡Boom! ¡Boom!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Estados Unidos cae víctima de un atentado inesperado. Y cuando se vuelve a repetir la situación, toma una delicada decisión. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

La canción de _"Bidi bidi bom bom"_ de** Selena y los Dinos**, no nos pertenece ni la usamos con fines de lucro, sólo para entretenimiento y pues, para el título de este fic. :3 Aunque pensábamos llamarlo _"Corre, salta y ¡Boom!"_ xD

El**_ Dr. Enrique Maslow_** es un personaje creado por _RutLance -CrystalFairy_, el villano principal de _"Atado a ti"_, un fic de **Pokémon**, el cuál se actualizaba_ una vez al año,_ cada 10 de abril. :3

Igual, en un día como hoy hace 11 años, hice una comunidad de MSN para fanfics, _"Fanfics World Anime."_ Más esas comunidades desaparecieron con el tiempo. Cómo extraño esos días. :/

Disfruten de la primera parte. n.n

* * *

**Bidi bidi ¡Boom! ¡Boom!**

_**Capítulo**** 1: **_Bajo ataque.

Avanzó a gran velocidad por las calles, dejando postergado el trabajo dadas las circunstancias, por las cuáles recibió una llamada, bastante tardía, en la que se le notificó que Alfred F. Jones había recibido una bomba...

- Damn it! That stupid jerk...!-

¿Y cómo no estar molesto y preocupado, si el infeliz que la envió usó el nada sutil disfraz de una caja con un pastel? Aceleró el paso al escuchar la detonación, y tras estremecerse por el impacto de la bomba, su piel palideció al recordar los trágicos eventos sucedidos años atrás...

- N-No... It can't be...- Wellington Addams, la personificación del estado de Nueva York, cayó de rodillas, casi a punto de hiperventilar, al ver qué otra vez había fracasado.- I... I-I fail... again...-

Golpeó el suelo con el puño una y otra vez, mientras se mordía los labios para recordarse que él, el Estado Imperial, no lloraba por nadie, sin importar las circunstancias. Pero ésto le superaba, por que iba más allá de un simple atentado...

-_**AAAAAAALFREEEED!-**_

**.~o0o~.**

- Y fue entonces cuando el pastel explotó.- Contó Alfred llorando.

Todo en la vida tiene un límite, pero en ocasiones existen lamentables excepciones, y eso era lo qué pensaba la mitad de los reunidos a la junta de emergencia qué convocara Estados Unidos, en la qué les informara del pastel-bomba...

- And I know qué uno de ustedes fue el culpable!- Se puso de pie, señalando a una nación del mediterráneo.- ¿O lo negarás delante de todos, Egypt?-

- Si nosotros hubiéramos tenido la intención de atacarlo, Estados Unidos.- Le contestó estoico Gupta.- Primero lo atacaríamos, y después le enviaríamos el pastel.-

- _**THEN, IT WAS YOU!**_-

- ¿Qué no entiende el sarcasmo?- Y ante el silencio de la nación americana, soltó un suspiro.- No, no lo entiende.-

- ¿No fuiste tú, de pura casualidad, Francia?- Sugirió indiscretamente Antonio.

- ¡Claro qué no, mon ami Espagne!- Se rió sutilmente el francés.- Yo jamás atacaría a otro país usando un pastel de pretexto.-

- ¿Y la _"Guerra de los Pasteles"_?- Le gritó molesto México.- ¡Usaste los pasteles como excusa para invadirme!-

- ¡Eso ya pasó, mon petit Méxique!- Se volvió a reír Francis.- Ya mejor olvídalo.-

- Pues ya qué.- Se quejó resignado el mexicano.- _El marrano más trompudo se lleva la mejor mazorca_.-

- Who's care for a pig?- Volvió a hablar Alfred.- ¡Me atacaron con un pastel! ¡Y no descansaré hasta descubrirlo, atraparlo y castigarlo, because I'm the Hero! _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_-

- Nadie creería qué Estados Unidos está en crisis.- Murmuró uno de los presentes.

**.~o0o~.**

Sin embargo, un nuevo paquete había sido enviado a Estados Unidos, unos cuántos días después. Una caja con un pastel...

- A cake! And it's for me!- Exclamó emocionado el país de la libertad.- Yeah!-

- Wait, you stupid idiot!- Gritó Nueva York, tras ver frustrado su intento de evitar qué Alfred diera con el pastel.

- What wrong, New York?-

- ¿Qué no recuerdas lo qué sucedió la última vez qué te enviaron un pastel-bomba?-

- Oh, you're right!- Miró la caja.- But it's smell so good!-

- United States of America!- Lo detuvo antes de qué intentara cualquier cosa.- This is not a joke! ¡Eso es una bomba y hay qué eliminarla!-

El rubio de ojos azules se quedó pensando un buen rato, luego se le ocurrió una idea...

- I got it!-

Y sin perder más tiempo, la envió por correo...

- That's it!- Se sacudió las manos.- Esa bomba ya no nos molestará. **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

- Where did you send it?- Le preguntó el pelinegro de ojos grises.

- To Mexico!- Se siguió riendo.- Al cabo qué allá no tiene cómo detectar una bomba.-

- In that case, se lo hubieras enviado to that stupid England.- Se dio media vuelta.- Well, eso ya no es nuestro asunto. Vuelve a trabajar.-

Un vez qué el estado Imperial saliera...

- Right! England.- Tomó el teléfono y le marcó.- Iggy, are you there?-

- _You stupid git!_- Gritó enfurruñado el inglés.- _¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_-

- I got an another bomb!- Le informó.

- **_WHAT? YOU BLOODY IDIOT! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ABRIRLA! ¿ME OÍSTE?_**-

- Don't worry, Iggy! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I send it to Mexico!-

- **_YOU DID WHAT!?_**- Y cortó la llamada de inmediato.

- Iggy?- Se quedó consternado al ya no oír gritar al británico.- Are you there?-

**.~o0o~.**

- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó José María Itzae al ver llegar a Guanajuato, acompañada de Chencho, con una caja en manos.

- Pues, te lo manda el Gringo, Chema.- Le respondió Lourdes.- El mensajero sólo dijo qué era para ti, ¿verdad, Inocencio?-

- Sí, él dijo...- Comenzó a hablar el estado de Hidalgo, más fue interrumpido.

- Así qué aquí tienes.- Y puso la caja sobre la mesa.- Nosotros ya cumplimos.-

No había modo de adivinar las intenciones de Estados Unidos, en especial al ver el nombre del país vecino tachado y el ver el propio escrito a mano, lo cuál no le daba muy buena espina. Tras cavilar un instante, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y ver qué contenía la caja...

- Huele bien.- Dijo el mexicano en lo qué comenzaba a levantar la tapa de la caja.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, por ella atravesó un rubio de ojos verdes, qué se veía agitado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón...

- **_MEXICO!-_** Gritó el de cejas espesas.- **_WAIT! ¡NO LA ABRAS!_**-

- ¿Ah?- Volteó a verlo el moreno.

Más fue demasiado tarde, ya qué todos los presentes empezaron a oír trabajar el mecanismo de un reloj...

***PUM***

Sin entender lo qué estaba pasando, observaron qué de una por una, las paredes de la caja empezaron a caer, revelando un elaborado pastel de chocolate, el cuál tenía una espesa y esponjosa cobertura de chocolate negro, decorado con cerezas rojas. Unas velitas qué adornaban la superficie se encendieron en orden, como si estuviesen conectados, ya qué algo saltó en el aire, descendiendo con un pequeño paracaídas...

- Es una nota.- Comentó Chema al tomarla con una mano.

Tiró la tapa por la puerta, pasando fugazmente al lado del inglés, quién se abalanzó tras ella al ver qué traía algo más...

- Veamos.- Y México leyó la misteriosa nota.

_"¡Saludos! :D_

_Ya sé quiénes son ustedes en realidad, y pronto iré a visitarlos. Pero__ no se preocupen, va a ser divertido._

_¡Disfruten el pastel, México! ;D_

_Atte. El Doctor favorito de todos._

_**P. D.** Hágale saber, de favor, al resto de las naciones qué lamento mucho lo del primer pastel, no era mi intención qué explotara en la cara de Estados Unidos. Fue un terrible, terrible error de cálculo."_

***PUM* **

Una segunda detonación se escuchó afuera de la casa de José María, que alzara el rostro momentáneamente...

- ¿Y ora?- Le preguntó preocupada Guanajuato tras oírlo todo.- ¿Qué piensas hacer, México?-

- Pos.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- Tendré qué notificar a los demás, antes de qué ocurra algo así de nuevo.-

- ¿Y con el pastel? ¿Qué hacemos con él?-

Se le quedó viendo un instante, y no tuvo otra alternativa...

- Bueeeno, haré un poco de café.- Se rascó la cabeza el moreno.- ¿Ustedes quieren?-

- El mío sin leche, por favor.- Le dijo Chencho.

En eso se volvió a abrir la puerta, revelando al británico lleno de hollín del rostro, y con las ropas rasgadas...

- ¿Pos qué te pasó, Alegre comadre?-

- ¡Puff!- Exhaló una pequeña nube de humo.- Necesito usar tu teléfono.-

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
